


Flour and flowers

by Streetmj211



Series: Picnic on a Hill [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Couple of remus comments, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetmj211/pseuds/Streetmj211
Summary: "Remus woke with a start. His mind was fuzzy, as if it was stuffed with flowers. His breathing was fast. Too fast. The dream, if it could be called that, was fading quickly. "
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Picnic on a Hill [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779115
Kudos: 45





	Flour and flowers

**Author's Note:**

> So this was made to make the ending feel better for the last installment. Also, i had just gotten a friend to like dukexiety because of this, so yeah.

Remus woke with a start. His mind was fuzzy, as if it was stuffed with flowers. His breathing was fast. Too fast. The dream, if it could be called that, was fading quickly. He's not sure if that's a good thing or not. His breathing was too fast. What happened to him. His breathing was way too fast. What happened to vir-

"Hey! Remus, are you ok?" Remus quickly snapped from his thoughts. Virgil was there. Virgil was safe. He was safe. Virgil ran through a couple of breathing exercises with Remus until his breathing returned to normal. "Hey ree, are you ok?" 

Remus smiled. "Yeah boo, I'm better now that I've seen you this morning." Virgil playfully nudged remus. "Stoop, I haven't put my pale foundation on yet and your making me blush". Remus placed a surprisingly chaste kiss on Virgil's forehead. Cheekily smiling, "I know you love me, emo". Virgil huffed, failing to hide the small smile spreading across his face.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" The creative side said quickly with no hesitation, "You~" Virgil shoved a pillow in his face, bluntly saying, "You've ruined the moment, idiot." Remus just laughed at this. "Fine, if I can't eat you then how about a picnic! We can have pancakes and waffles and butter and syrup and just stuff our faces until we cant move and then waste away!" Virgil smiled and said, "Yeah, we can do the part of pancakes and waffles on a picnic. Doubt we will die though. Let's go, its early and hopefully no one will be in the kitchen."

~~~

After the pancakes were made (they couldn't find waffles) they went to the imagination for a picnic. Despite the fact they didn't actually make the pancakes, the anxious side was slightly covered in flour. Remus claimed flicking flour at him was an essential part of microwaving the pancakes. Virgil was slightly annoyed by this, but still loved his crazy boyfriend.

After roaming in the imagination for a bit, Virgil spotting a spot he thinks will be great. He asked Remus to cover his eyes with a blindfold (Remus just said "kinky~" and put it on) and started pulling the more eccentric side by winding and weaving their fingers together. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived. Remus had no clue where they ended up, just that they were on a hill (or a well stacked pile of covered skeletons, same different). "Idiot, you can take the blindfold off now, we're here." Remus removed his blindfold. He looked up and saw an tree. It was old but not too tall. The sky was dark and cloudy. Not ideal for most people's idea of romantic outings, but neither Virgil nor Remus we're normal in this regard. They both appreciated the darker days, even liked them more than sunny days sometimes.

DejaVu hit Remus like a truck. Why was this scene so familiar. Sure, he'd been to this hill before, it was his favorite after all. Despite the DejaVu, something was different. Looking down, he noticed a bunch of blooming flowers. Lavander and Zinnia. These definitely weren't here before. Virgil noticed his pause, and said "Remus? Is this not good, we can go somewhere else, I just kinda thought-" "Its great. I love it virgey! Just got DejaVu, and these flowers weren't here before." Virgil looked and just noticed the tiny speckle of flowers. "Huh. Strange. These are nice flowers, some of them are lavender, my fa-" "Yeah your favorite, the rest are-" Virgil held a hand up. "Hold up, how did you know that, I never told you, I didnt want you buying me a bunch of flowers." Remus didn't notice how strange that knowledge was at first. He really shouldn't have known. Then he realized. "My dream last night! I barely remember it, but I guess the flower was reveled then! My subconscious must be great at guessing!" 

Virgil was skeptical, but just said "Whatever flower man. Do you know what the other flowers are?" Remus nodded, then replied "They're zinnias! That's my favorite flower. Its perfect! Our favorite flowers are growing together and I didn't even plant them!" Virgil just quietly laughed at Remus's joy, finding himself happy at the other's happiness. "Alright you gremlin, let's eat"

~~~

The two sides digged into their meal, eating it while laughing and chatting. They sat close, every so often deeply kissing the other. After a while, fatigue claimed them both as their victim, so they cuddled and hugged eachother. The anxious side was being hugged by the darker creativity, who was leaning against the tree. 

Virgil's breathing was quiet and soft. Being awake was getting more difficult by the second. The purple side was already asleep. Remus let himself drift off. The last thought he had was if he could stay like this Virgil, he wouldn't mind this nap lasting forever 

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's it. I hope it was nice and fluffy, but I kinda took a turn and it's not tooth rotting, but I still think its cute. If you want any thing else in this timeline(?), just ask and I might get around to writing it!


End file.
